Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 4 = 5$
Add $4$ to both sides: $(2x - 4) + 4 = 5 + 4$ $2x = 9$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{9}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{9}{2}$